Working for the weekend!
by Mr Emerid
Summary: I STILL hate writing Romantic Stuff.......But I've written more than this. Sbarina gives Lance a farewell.....luxury...


  
  
WORKING FOR THE WEEKEND.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three day's later Sabrina walked Lance out of the hospital, he had his Overcoat draped over his shoulder and was wearing a red vest with an orange shirt. He was using The Longsword in it's sheath as a sort of cane. His leg was still hurting, but he was insistant on getting out of the hospital and not even the nurses would stop him. He leaned on Sabrina for support, this time taking a limo to the airfield. He called Russell on the way, ordering a Helicopter to take him to Parks' Gym. Sabrina just stared at him as he hung up.  
"A Helicopter...."  
"Yeah, sometimes we have to air lift Pokemon to the Gym, so we use it for transportation too." Lance shrugged. Sabrina just looked at Lance, a bit surprised at his reolve. He must be in plenty of pain, but he was insistent on no painkillers and getting back to his Gym.  
"Why didn't you order a Helicopter from Pewter?"  
"Because Truthfully I wanted to rough it for a bit after Saphron. I've been living in Parks' Gym for years before Ash came along. Then after the Giovanni incident I was stuck in there in conferences up the wazoo. I wanted to camp out for a bit, but with this leg that's not going to happen." Lance Sighed.   
"And you hate flying." Sabrina nodded and looked out the window as they neared the airfield, watching the scenery and thinking of Lance. As the car pulled to a stop Lance looked over at Sabrina.  
"Well, we got about fifteen, twenty minutes until the helicopter get's here, how about something to eat that doesn't taste like Hospital Medicine?" Lance asked Brightly. Sabrina smiled and nodded, then they both opened their doors and got out. Lance looked around, looking for a vending machine or something. Then he spotted a small snack bar inside the Airport and pointed it out to Sabrina.  
"Better hide the cutlery Lance." Sabrina smirked, pointing to the sword he was using as a crutch. Lance looked down at it and thought a minute, adjusting his sunglasses. He took his overcoat and wrapped it around the sheath, making it look less sword like.  
"Good enough I guess." Sabrian shrugged, opening the door for Lance, who quickly walked through. He slung his satchel back around his shoulder and limped towards the Snack bar, Sabrina lagged behind, surprised at how fast Lance was getting around. She watched him buy two Sandwich's and two cartons of Milk. He handed the Sandwich's to Sabrina and motioned to the Airfield.  
"C'mon, Let's go somewhere more scenic."   
  
"So this is more scenic." Sabrina asked, looking around the airfield from her high persepective. Lance nodded, his legs hanging off of the wing of the plane. They were in an hanger with it's doors open, sitting atop a plane wing from a damaged airliner. Lance unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it, relishing the refreshing taste of turkey, lettuce, and mustard. Sabrina smirked and unwrapped her's as well, taking a bite.  
"I have to admit, Not many people would suggest sitting on an Airplane for Lunch, expecially a person who hate's heights." Sabrina Teased, swallowing. Lance shrugged.  
"One, When I say heights, I mean high-in-the-air-so-far-up-if-you-fell-you'd-be-so-much splattered-blood-when-you-landed Heights. Second, I'm not really concentrating on how high up I am, I'm concentrating on a much more attractive thought Sitting next to me." Lance chuckled. Sabrina blushed slightly and continued to eat her sandwich. She opened her carton of milk and took a sip, still looking at Lance.  
"Still, Sitting on a plane wing for Lunch? Have to admit, that's pretty original." Sabrina said, taking another bite. Lance laughed and tore into his sandwich, swallowing after chewing for a bit.  
"And Pretty nuts. I was wondering, Do you have any other Pokemon besides Kadabra and Haunter?" Sabrina put her carton down and hesitated a moment.  
"It's Alakazam now, and no. My Father has been harping on that for a few months now. He say's I should go on another Pokemon journy, catch some more Pokemon. But I do fine With Alakazam." Sabrina shrugged, taking another bite. Lance nodded slowly, opening his own milk.  
"Still, having more than two Pokemon can be very good. But I can understand you're point. There really isn't that many Pyschic's out there if you think about it. How many are there again?" Lance thought for a minute.  
"Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Drowzee, Hypno,Exeggcute, Exeggcutor, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Mew, and Mewtwo. But then some are Two Types like Exeggcute Or Starmie, and lean more into their Second Characteristic than the Psychic." Lance said, remembering the Names while finishing his sandwich. Sabrina nodded in agreement.  
"So Technically the only Pure Psychics are Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Mr. Mime, Drowzee, Hypno, Mew, and Mewtwo. True, that's not much compared to How Many types of Water Pokemon there are, but still...." Lance didn't finish as Sabrina gave him an evil glare.  
"I just really Like Pyschic, but I've already trained The Abra family, Drowzee's and Hypno's are way too slow, and Mr. Mime's are so Rare it's incredible." Sabrina sighed.  
"What about Mew or Mewtwo?"  
"They're rarer than Mr. Mime! But oh, from the stories I've heard, a Mew would be so much fun to train...." Sabrina sighed sadly.  
"Well, who knows? Maybe someday you'll catch one. What would you think of a Mewtwo?"  
"I hear he's dangerous and deadly..."  
"Yeah, if not handled right. But boy, when you Really work with them and earn their trust, their the sweetest thang this side of the pacific." Lance smiled. Sabrina smiled wistfully and looked at the sky.  
"Well, besides your Gym, There was only One Mewtwo.....and he dissapeared." Sabrina frowned and finished her sandwich. Lance sighed and nodded.  
"Went off into Space, or so Rumors dictate, to look for more of it's kind." Lance said sadly, finishing his milk.  
"I heard to look for another of it's kind, to mate with or something." Lance laughed and sighed happily, looking into the sky as well.  
"Well, still, I think I would love a Mew more than a Mewtwo, but then I would love both." Sabrina declared, staring at a green Spot in the sky.  
"Hey, Look at that." She pointed to the green spot, which was getting bigger and bigger. Lance could swear he heard a Helicoptor's rotor.......then he recognized it.  
"THAT'S MY RIDE!" He cried, Floating down to the ground with his sword in hand. Sabrina smiled and used her psychic power to lower herself. She followed him as a Green Helicopter landed. It looked like one of those Helicopters the army uses to transport cargo or soldiers, Sabrina noted to herself. Lance turned back To Sabrina as the Helicopter landed.  
"Well, It's been fun Sabrina, but I gotta go. I'll see you in two months." He smiled, then limped towards the helicopter. Sabrina looked at him, then grabbed his shoulder quickly adn turned him around, planting a kiss on his lips quickly, then blushing. Lance looked shocked, but shook his head.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist....Bye!" She smiled adn waved. Lance just shook his head and climbed into the Helicopter, still surprised. He waved back as the Helicopter lifted off, the air current makign Sabrina's hair whip around her face. She watched the helicopter lift off and dissapear in the distance, then touched her lips gently, still smiling.  
"Sweet." She mumbled, then walked off back to the Limo to head back home.  
Lance sat back, thinking as they flew through the air, too distracted by the kiss Sabrina had given him before he had left to notice heights.  
"She kissed me...." He mumbled, touching his lips, then smiled broadly.  
"Rather.....sweet." He chuckled, then laid back down on the cold metal seat, trying to sleep but instead his mind kept wandering and playing back those few moments where her lips had met his.  
  
  
Russell watched the Helicopter land in the clearing, then rushed over as the blades stopped Spinning. He watched the door open and Lance step out, using a strange long sword sheath for a crutch.  
"LANCE! What happened to your leg???" Russell cried in alarm. Lance dismissed it with a wave of his hand.  
"It's nothing, Help me to the Gym." He put his arm around Russell's shoulder for support as they walked towards the large building. It was easily twice the size of a mall, with a large sphere twards the top, with writing in giant Letters, PARKS' GYM. He smiled and hobbled inside the Giant red doors.  
  
  
ONE MONTH LATER.  
  
Lance walked through Viridian city, trying to familiarize himself with it's layout. In the distance near the edge of the Viridian Forest he could plainly see the Old Viridian Gym being torn down in places, extended in some, and even saw the Giant white orb that was his office being raised into Position. They had arrived ahead of schedule and gone ahead with construction. The Sluggifications and Various Fighting, Rock, and Psychic had been a big help, in fact all of their Famous Pokemon squadrons had lent a hand here or there. He smiled and looked around, noticing people staring at him or whispering to someone else while he walked. He had been getting that reaction a lot, people had already heard rumors about him through the years, now they were actually meeting and seeing him. His leg had healed nicely, but he still had a small, barely conspicous metal brace on the leg, helping him walk without a limp. He had taken the Nurse Joy that had been working in Parks' Gym's Pokemon center to meet her sister, and now he was heading back to the Gym, trying to familiarize the City's layout, but his mind was still on Sabrina, and whatever he did, those last few moments when she had kissed him replayed in his head constantly. He had other thigns to think about, so he mentally pushed the thought into the back of his mind, then calculated how much longer it would take to finish construction on Parks' Gym. The Pokemon Reserves were already set up behind the Gym where it extended into the forest, Area 13 was set up well below ground, The pokemon breeding related facilities were mere hours from completion, the Genetic Research facilities were almost up and running, and the R & D Labs were about a week away from completion. All that really left was His Office, the Pokemon center, Warmongers restauraunt, the Battle Arena, The Aquatic Pokemon reserves, and countless living spaces. He figured another three weeks and they'd be done and ready to set up for the Grand Opening Ball. He had the guest list ready, the Band booked, and had everything memorized down to the arrangement of seats. Ash and Misty would have seats next to each other, Sabrina would sit by him near the head of the table.....  
Lance smiled at the thought of Sabrina as it creeped back into the front of his mind. He had a special event planned for her at the end, something for just them, and hopefully he could manage to get Russell and Warmonger to stop teasing him about Sabrina and him. He shook his head as he neared the Gym, watching the Various Pokemon and Humans working side by side to complete Viridians new gym, Parks' Gym. He grinned as he watched a Machoke help a construction worker hold a steel girder into place to weld, and a Venusaur listened carefully to an engineer as it used it's vines to wrap boards into place so they could be nailed down. It was poetry in motion, a beautiful sight watching Humans and Pokemon doings something besides Battles together for a better purpose. He ducked as a Golem wrapped in vines knocked out a wall and walked over to Russell, who had Warmonger hefting giant metal plates into place in the lower sections and ordered a Magmar to weld it into place.  
"How goes construction Russ?" Lance asked.  
"We finished the Breeding Facilities, and We're almost down with the Living quarters."  
"That fast?"  
"We had help from the Machoke, Machop, and Machamp Marauders. Plus the Psychic's helped by levitating the Materials to them." Russell explained. Lance nodded and watched in amazement as the work continued.  
"How much more time till we're done you think?"  
"At the pace these guy's are moving? About a WEEK." Russel smirked. Lance laughed and looked around.  
"Alright, as soon as the Marauders are done with the Living quarters, I want them to work on the Battle Arena."  
"Already done."  
"WHAT? How...?"  
"The Sluggo's, Sluggifications, and Staryu's worked on it while you were gone. Simply Incredible."  
"What DID you get down while I escorted Nurse Joy to Viridian's Pokemon center?"  
"Let's see." Russell consulted a clipboard on a girder, flipping through various pages.  
"Alright, Arena's done, Breeding Facilities, Genetic Research, and Cloning facilities are completed. The Aquatic Poke-reserves are at 80% completion, Warmonger finished his Restaurant, R&D Labs should be done in about three or four hours, and then we just have to reconstruct the knocked out walls with the proper modifications, then All that's left is the Living quarters and your office." Russell looked at Lance, who was just staring in amazement.  
"HOW IN THE WORLD Did we manage to get such a large Gym Built in FIVE FRICKIN' WEEKS???" Lance screamed in complete shock. Russell shrugged.  
"Milk?" Lance smirked and grabbed him, rubbing his hair affectionately, then letting him go.  
"Funny man Russ. You realize we are about a month AHEAD of schedule?"  
"Yep, The Poke-Player's will be happy, they've been begging for a chance to visit Parks' Gym without trying to steal anything." Russ laughed. Lance grinned and patted his back.  
"Misty and Ash will be happy as well, They've managed to Convince Brock to come and attend the Ball." Russell's eye's widened and he smiled broadly.  
"Finally! A Chance to talk to a fellow accomplished breeder and friend!"  
"Accomplished.......Russ, You are the number one Breeder in the world, Brock's Second! That's more than Accomplished. That's downright impressive." Lance said. Russell shrugged and looked around.  
"Still, It's been so long since I've talked to Brock..."  
"I know, So let's start working and stop yapping, the sooner we're done, the sooner we can get Brocko and Ashy Baby out here." Lance laughed at the petty name he had Given Ash. He'd called him that when he tried to Beat Sluggification, failing miserably. Russell nodded and looked around, surveying the situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
